Stolen Love Graded Edition
by kesarkuch
Summary: I was usually that loner that everyone don't care, and a target for bullies but I do have the choice to fight back... but I don't choose too, but I met someone named Clementine and she's changed my life. So this is my story. Etritine (OC x Clementine) This is the highschool and non zombie apocalypse version of my previous Stolen Love.


_**Gone Go Summer  
><strong>_  
>Ah, the hell is that beeping, oh. Damn, first day of school, 11th grade.<p>

"ETRI! Your breakfast!"

"Ok!"

That's my mom, Carly. A news reporter for um ehhh I forgot, Whatever. I ran downstairs to get some good breakfast.

"What's for breakfast mom?"

"Some sasuage,bacon,and scrambled eggs."

"Um you forgot something…"

"What is it sweetie? I'm sure I have gotten everything."

"I'm allergic to eggs…"

"Oh you little trouble, I'll eat the eggs then"

We both enjoyed our breakfast, which was good of course.

"Where's my pack?"

"It's over there sweetie"

I passed… my father's old katana. I still remember all he has taught me. My mom came up behind me.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, they both are in a better place and would be proud of you"

I walked towards my dad's old gear, it was a katana, silenced pistol, and a kunai roped, and his old combat knife. I pulled the katana from it's sheath.

"After all these years, I suddenly know what this inscription means"

"Hmmm, what is it then?"

"It mean's hope, my father used to also told me stories about the sword changing elements on the wielder's emotion such as blood for rage, water for calm, and other things."

"Intresting but you know better than to believe in that nonsense"

I shoved the sword back in, and placed it back in it's respective place.

"Not a day passes without me passing this."

"Um sweetie, I just realized it's daylight savings… so you have a hour left"

"Well I'll just do stuff"

"Ok. Stay safe, moma's going to work."

And now, I'm left in this house… alone. I eyed that sword, god the temptation is to strong… Screw it time to test the legends. I took the thing and ran into my garage.

It's been 30 damn minutes, I don't know if it was me though but I thought I became all shadowy, Eh I give up. 30 minutes left, better to arrive at my school early. I grabbed my pack and schedule, and exited my house. I walked pass houses, then stores, and… sigh never mind, well now I arrived at my schoo, PK High. Parents used to come here, and now I come here.

"Hey Samurai wanna-be!"

Well here comes Luke and Nick the dick. 2 guys who are assholes to everyone and everything.

"What do you want?"

"A nice welcoming push."

And I nearly fell, thank god for rails.

"Hey, move it!"

I watched as those 2 ran off. Oh hey it's Lee, best damn teacher ever.

"Hey Etrius, you okay?"

"Yea…"

"Ok then, if those two give you any more trouble, I'm here."

"Ok Lee, thanks"

"Oh also my daughter Clementine is new here, she should be at my class for first period with you."

"Ok…"

"I just want you to show her around."

"Alright."

Lee walked off yelling at some kids getting stoned, Wyatt and some guy. Well 5 minutes left. Oh there's Selly, well Selena I just nicknamed her.

"Hey Selly, how's your day?"

"It's eh, considering it started a hour ago, your's?"

Man… she's beautiful…

"Um Etrius?"

"Oh woops, sorry. Eh, lost a hour of sleep. Lee wants me to show this new girl around who's also his daughter"

"Wait what's her name?"

"Clementine, why ask?"

"Oh I just met her, she's over there."

She pointed to a girl who has two ponytails and was carrying a hat with a D on it.

"Alright, I'll go greet her then."

"Alrighty."

I walked over to where she was standing… alone, and she seems sad. Hmmm.

"Hey, um Clementine is it?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Oh well Lee told me to show you around."

"Ok…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"It's okay you don't know me and I don't know you. But we can start."

She just looked up to me with really big innocent eyes, wow never seen anyone at this age still able to do that.

"My parents… are dead."

"I know how that feels…

I do…

"You do?"

"Yea, my parents too. Come on I'll show you to your first class."

And so the bell rang.


End file.
